Grease Is The Word
by MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: Grease AU. He's a greaser rebel, she's a sweet actress from Australia. They've had the summer of their lives which led to love. She thought she'd never see him again, but a change of plans led her to enroll at his high school. Can their love transcend high school cliques in the 50s? Rated T to start, may jump to M later
1. Prolouge: Best Summer Ever

**It's high time I got to this! This is an AU I've been planning - Milo Murphy's Law and Phineas and Ferb...in the world of GREASE!**

* * *

**Here is the cast list:**

**Lydia Brooks as Sandy Olsson**

**Bradley Nicholson as Danny Zuko, leader of the T-Birds**

**Melissa Chase as Betty Rizzo, leader of the Pink Ladies**

**Milo Murphy as Kenickie Murdoch, 2nd in command of the T-Birds and Rizzo's boyfriend**

**Candace Flynn as Jan**

**Jeremy Johnson as Putzie**

**Amanda Lopez as Frenchy**

**Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as Marty Maraschino**

**Phineas Flynn as Sonny Lantieri**

**Zack Underwood as Doody**

**Coach Mitchell as Coach Calhoun**

**Jenny Brown as Patty Simcox**

**Principal Milder as Principal McGee**

**Stacy Hirano as Blanche, Principal McGee's assistant**

**Sara Murphy as Charlene 'Cha-Cha' Di Gregorio**

**Coltrane Danforth as Tom Chisum**

**Love Handel as Johnny Casino and the Gamblers**

**Neal as 'Craterface' Leo Balmudo**

**Roger Doofenshmirtz as Vince Fontaine**

**Ms. Murawski as Mrs. Murdock, the rogue auto shop teacher**

**ROLL IT!**

* * *

_**Love Is A Many Splendored Thing...**_

* * *

The year is 1958 and we find ourselves in Venice Beach, California, just outside of Rydell. Here, we meet Bradley Nicholson and his new girlfriend Lydia Brooks. They've been dating all summer long - going bowling, rollerskating, taking pictures of each other, splashing each other and kissing...there was plenty of kissing.

All of a sudden...

* * *

"Bradley...I might be going back to Australia..." Lydia informed her new beau. "What if I never see you again?"

"Don't...don't talk like that, Lydia..." Bradley said softly.

"But it's true. I just had the best summer of my life and now I might have to go away. It's not fair!" Lydia freaked.

Bradley said nothing. He took Lydia's head in his hands, lifted it and started kissing her fiercely, holding her close. Lydia pulled away soon afterwards.

"Bradley, don't spoil it!"

"I'm not spoiling it, Lydia! It's only making it better!"

"Bradley...is this the end?" Lydia asked.

"No, Lydia...this is only the beginning..." Bradley whispered.

* * *

('Grease Is The Word')

* * *

**PARAMOUNT PICTURES**

**in association with**

**WALT DISNEY PICTURES**

**present**

* * *

_This is the main brain, DJ Roger D, starting your day with the only way - music, music, music! Get out of bed, it's the first day of school! Don't be a slob, don't get a job! Go back to class! You can pass! And to start the day off nice and fine, I'm gonna play a new old favorite of mine..._

* * *

**_We solve our problems and we see the light_**

**_We got a lovin' thing_**

**_We gotta feed it right_**

**_There ain't no danger_**

**_we can go too far _**

**_we start believing now_**

**_we can be what we are_**

**_Grease Is The Word_**

* * *

**GREASE**

* * *

_**They think our love is just a growing pain**_

_**Why don't they understand**_

_**it's just a cryin' shame**_

* * *

**VINCENT MARTELLA as BRADLEY**

* * *

_**Their lips are lyin'**_

_**Only real is real**_

_**We stop the fight right now**_

_**We got to be what we feel**_

_**Grease Is The Word!**_

_**Grease is the word, is the word that you've heard**_

_**It's got groove, it's got meaning!**_

_**Grease is the time, is the place, it's the motion**_

_**Grease is the way we are feeling!**_

* * *

**ALYSON STONER as LYDIA**

* * *

_**We take the pressure and we throw away**_

_**Conventionality belongs to yesterday**_

_**There is a chance we can make it so far**_

_**We start believing now**_

_**That we can be who we are**_

_**Grease Is The Word!**_

_**Grease is the word, is the word that you've heard**_

_**It's got groove, it's got meaning!**_

* * *

**SABRINA CARPENTER as MELISSA**

* * *

_**Grease is the time, is the place, it's the motion**_

_**Grease is the way we are feeling!**_

_**This is the life of illusion**_

_**Wrapped up in trouble, laced with confusion**_

_**What are we doing here?**_

_**We take the pressure and we throw away**_

_**Conventionality belongs to yesterday**_

* * *

**WEIRD AL YANKOVIC as MILO**

* * *

_**There is a chance we can make it so far**_

_**We start believing now**_

_**That we can be who we are**_

_**Grease Is The Word!**_

* * *

**T-BIRDS**

**Alphabetically:**

**MEKAI CURTIS - Zack**

**VINCENT MARTELLA - Phineas**

**MITCHEL MUSSO - Jeremy**

* * *

**PINK LADIES**

**Alphabetically:**

**CHRISSIE FIT - Amanda**

**ALYSON STONER - Isabella**

**ASHLEY TISDALE - Candace**

* * *

_**Grease is the word, is the word that you've heard**_

_**It's got groove, it's got meaning!**_

_**Grease is the time, is the place, it's the motion**_

_**Grease is the way we are feeling!**_

* * *

**"GREASE"**

**Music and Lyric by**

**BARRY GIBB and FRANKIE VALLI**

* * *

**'Phineas and Ferb' and 'Milo Murphy's Law' created by**

**DAN POVENMIRE and JEFF 'SWAMPY' MARSH**

* * *

**'GREASE' produced on the Broadway Stage by**

**KENNETH WAISSMAN and MAXINE FOX**

* * *

**Based on the original musical by**

**JIM JACOBS and WARREN CASEY**

* * *

_**Grease is the word, is the word that you've heard**_

_**It's got groove, it's got meaning!**_

_**Grease is the time, is the place, it's the motion**_

_**Grease is the way we are feeling!**_

_**Grease Is The Word...**_

* * *

**And here...we...go! Spike up the hair, put your leather jackets on because we're headed into the world of GREASE! The fun truly begins...NEXT TIME! Stay cool, chums!**


	2. Welcome To Rydell

**Last time out, we met young lovers Bradley Nicholson and Lydia Brooks. Now let's meet the rest of the Pink Ladies and T-Birds! ROLL IT!**

* * *

It's September 2nd, 1958 - the 1st day of school at Rydell High. The 2,126 students have all arrived through some form of transportation, all awaiting the start of a new academic year. Some are nervous, some excited, some showing disdain for the end of summer. We now catch up with 3 of the T-Birds, a crew of boys passionate about cars and motorcycles. One was a tall blonde with bright blue eyes, another was a triangle-headed ginger of medium height with blue eyes and the last one was an African-American boy the same height as Phineas with black hair and brown eyes - meet Jeremy Johnson, Phineas Flynn and Zack Underwood. We see the 3 of them tossing around a brown bag containing Zack's lunch.

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Zack called out.

"You're not supposed to eat this! You're supposed to bury it!" Jeremy said to Zack.

"Jeremy, that's a home-made lunch! Give that back!" Zack retorted, snagging the back back from Jeremy. "My mom always makes these on the first day of school!"

* * *

As the trio turned the corner, they caught sight of a brunette boy around Zack and Phineas's height, known for being the jinx of the school. This was Milo Murphy.

"There's Milo!" Phineas called out.

"MILO!" Zack and Jeremy jumped in.

* * *

"Yo, Milo! What's up?" Zack greeted. "Where were you all summer?"

"I was working, guys," Milo scoffed. "My dad put me on board as Associate Safety Inspector for the city."

"With your luck, Milo? Combined with your dad's luck?" Jeremy joked.

"Hey, at least the city will have a better time preparing for any Murphy's law-related shenanigans..." Milo fired back as a bright pink car broke down in the parking lot. "Sounds like we better get to class."

"Good call, Milo..." Jeremy deadpanned. As they made their way to the wooden doors of the school, they ran into another familiar face. This one had black, slicked back hair and brown eyes. This was Bradley Nicholson.

* * *

"There's Bradley!" Phineas called out.

"BRADLEY!" Jeremy added as the quartet ran to him. "Any new chicks over there?" the blonde asked.

"Nah. Same old dames every time."

"So what did you do all summer, Bradley?" Phineas asked.

"Just hung down at the beach, ya know..."

Being young teen boys, their minds nearly headed for the gutter, but Milo kept them in check as best he could.

"How was it down there?" Milo asked.

"There was this one chick there, beautiful brunette from Australia...pretty cool, if you ask me," Bradley said with a smile as the quintet walked in.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the campus, the beautiful brunette that Bradley was talking about had just made her way out front. She was joined by a Latina sporting shoulder length burgundy hair and brown eyes, dressed in all magenta, save for her Pink Ladies jacket.

"Do I look okay, Amanda?" Lydia asked.

"You look fine, Lydia," Amanda confirmed.

"So...this is Rydell, huh?" said Lydia in an awestruck tone as she looked upon her new school. "I'm nervous..." she added, holding her books close to her chest.

"Relax, Lydia. You'll love it here! You'll see!" Amanda said, trying to reassure her friend.

"I loved my old school...I wish I was there right now. Still...I'm no stranger to heartbreak." Lydia said nervously as all her confidence left. Here she was, the new girl in a new school, having only made one friend - and that was just by tripping over her own feet before she even walked through the gates!

* * *

What of the other Pink Ladies? Well, remember that car that broke down in Milo's presence? That bright pink car just so happens to belong to the leader of the Pink Ladies - a tall woman sporting bright ginger curls and sparkling blue eyes - Melissa Chase. Joining her is a fellow ginger the same height as her who is known for her long neck: Candace Flynn, and a Latina girl with raven black hair and blue eyes - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

"Well, girls...here we are once more - Rydell High," Melissa declared as she led her girls out of her car, twirling her hair.

"Yeah...but this time, we're seniors!" Candace added.

"And we're gonna rule the school!" Melissa remarked with a grin, plans already forming in her head. Isabella was laughing, though. She knew Melissa was pretty forgetful.

"Isabella, that is so adolescent!" Candace chided.

"You're the adolescent one, Candace!"

"You two! You don't gotta flaunt it!" Melissa warned.

"Come on, Isabella...before we're late," Candace called out to her Latina friend as she checked her appearance in the car mirror before running over to join the other Pink Ladies.

"Let's get 'em, girls!" Melissa announced as the trio strolled off and entered the school.

* * *

**T-Birds introduced - CHECK!**

**Pink Ladies introduced - CHECK!**

* * *

**Next up: We meet the other students and faculty and also...we get into some 'Summer Nights'! STAY COOL, YA BUNCH OF SQUARES!**


	3. Summer Nights

**Now we welcome you to day 1 at Rydell High! ROLL IT!**

* * *

Inside Rydell High, we find a middle-aged brunette woman and her assistant - an Asian woman about 20 years younger than her, sporting jet black hair. Meet Principal Elizabeth Milder and her assistant Stacy Hirano.

"Stacy, do you have the new schedules?" Principal Milder asked.

"You know, I could've sworn I had my hand on them!" Stacy responded, some urgency in her voice.

"Good...they'll be nice and smudged," Principal Milder retorted as Stacy handed her a stack of papers.

"Here they are! If they were snakes, they would've bitten me many times over!"

Principal Milder looked them over and realized something...they were out of date. "Stacy, these are the schedules that we couldn't find last semester. Perhaps next year, you'll find the ones we need for this semester."

Foiled again, Stacy...

* * *

Inside the hallways, rowdiness ensued as everyone tried to find their homerooms. They had to make their way through everyone paling around with those they hadn't seen all summer.

Back inside the administration office...

* * *

"I feel like Milo again..." Ms. Baxter, a science teacher remarked.

"You've been here a lot longer than I have..." Dr. Hirano, the school nurse responded. "It's the first day of school and already, one of my first aid kits is missing."

"How many days until Winter Break?" Ms. Camilichec, an English teacher asked Lydia.

"86."

"86?"

"I'm counting..."

"Can I help you, dear?" Principal Milder asked Lydia.

"It's my first day of school here and I'm not sure where I'm supposed to be."

"Well, welcome to Rydell High!" Principal Milder greeted, laying out a few pieces of paper in front of Lydia. "You'll have to fill out a few of these forms for us..." she started as she caught some students roughhousing outside the office. "Please excuse me for a minute. I have some rabble-rousing to quell."

"But, of course..." Lydia responded. "Anyone have a writing tool I can borrow?"

"Oh yes, dear!" Stacy confirmed, handing Lydia a pencil as the late bell rang. Everyone was in their classes...save for the T-Birds.

* * *

"Jeez, every teacher I have has given me detention at least once!" Jeremy complained.

"Watch it, Jeremy! If you ain't careful, you're gonna end up spending all your time in Milder's office!" Zack warned.

"Well, this year she's gonna wish she's never seen me!"

"Why's that?"

"Well, I ain't gonna take any of her crud! I don't take any kind of crud from anyone!" Phineas called out. This drew the attention of Principal Milder.

* * *

"Is that so, Mr. Flynn?"

"Oh...hello, Principal Milder..." Phineas greeted in a frightened tone.

"Aren't you supposed to be in homeroom right now?"

"I was just taking a walk."

"You were dawdling - that's what you were doing."

"You caught me, ma'am."

"That's no way to start a new semester, isn't it, Mr. Flynn?"

"No it isn't."

"Perhaps a session of banging erasers after school will set you on the right track..."

"Yes, Principal Milder."

"Are you gonna just stand around there all day?"

"Yes, ma'am...I-I mean no, ma'am."

"What is it, yes or no?"

"No, ma'am."

"Good. Now MOVE!"

* * *

"Well...that went over swimmingly. I'm sure glad you didn't take any of her crud, Phineas..." Bradley sarcastically remarked. "You really would've told her off!"

"Shut it, Bradley! Just shut it!" Phineas snapped defensively as the quintet headed to class.

With that out of the way, it was time for the morning announcements! Stacy got things started with a 4 note sequence on the xylophone. Then Principal Milder took to the microphone for the first time in the academic year.

* * *

"Good morning, boys and girls! Welcome to what is sure to be our greatest year ever here at Rydell! Saturday night will be our very first pep rally and bonfire. I want to see you all out there with plenty of support for Coach Mitchell and the Rydell Rangers! If you can't be an athlete, be an athletic supporter! Now for the really good news and probably one of the most exciting things to ever happen here at Rydell High - the National Bandstand television program has selected our school as a representative American high school and will be doing a live television broadcast from our very own gym!"

Hearing about American Bandstand's selecting of their school caused the entire student body to cheer wildly.

"It's our chance to show the entire nation what fine, bright, clean-cut...wholesome students we have here at Rydell!"

* * *

The announcements ended just as the T-Birds pulled a prank on current Student Body President Jenny Brown, celebrating their success. On to lunch period!

The girls were singing current hit song 'La Bamba' as they made their way to their lunch table.

"Hey, did you get a look at Nicholson this year, 'Liss?" Candace asked. "Lookin' pretty good!"

Melissa scoffed, having broken up with Bradley the previous year. "That's old news - ancient history, Candace."

"Sometimes history repeats itself..." Isabella warned as Lydia came along with Amanda in tow.

"Hey, you guys!" Amanda greeted.

"Hi, Amanda!" The trio greeted back in unison as Amanda and Lydia sat down.

"Girls, I'd like you to meet Lydia Brooks. Lydia, meet Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Melissa Chase," Amanda introduced. "Lydia just moved here to California from Sydney, Australia."

Hearing that Lydia was from Australia peaked Melissa's interest.

"How are things in the Land Down Under? Ever been to the Opera House? Surfer's Paradise?" Melissa asked.

"Everything's fine back in Australia...and I've been to both - pretty grand places," Lydia answered. "My dad got promoted at his job and they wanted him closer to the home office in Los Angeles. This could end up working well for me too as I want to get into acting and I hear California is a hot spot for that."

"Well, you've definitely come to the right place - a lot of movers and shakers in the entertainment world call Cali home. Almost all of them come to the plays here. Play your cards right and you might end up getting noticed and be on the next train to Hollywood," Melissa remarked as Amanda took notice of Isabella's new bow.

"Is that a new bow, Isabella?"

"You like it, Amanda?"

"It's so you, Isabella!"

"How do you like it here so far, Lydia?" Candace asked.

"It's much different than what I'm used to," Lydia responded as Student Body President Jenny Brown came rushing in.

* * *

"Well, if it isn't the SGOC - Smart Girl On Campus...Jenny Brown," Melissa snarked.

"HI! I just love the first day of school, don't you?" Jenny asked in a bubbly tone.

"Favorite time of year..." Melissa sarcastically remarked as Jenny spotted Lydia out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh, you must think I'm a total grunge for not introducing myself to your new friend! Hi, I'm Jenny Brown - Student Body President...Welcome to Rydell! I hope you'll be at cheer tryouts! We'll get to have so much fun and be life-long friends!"

"What do you think of Lydia, girls? You think we can let her in the Pink Ladies?" Amanda asked her fellow Pink Ladies.

"Well, I do have a penchant for foreigners...they're always pretty interesting," Candace remarked.

"And she's got that drive...that drive to be cool and attain that goal of being an actress," Isabella added.

"Agreed. But she does look a little too sweet to be Pink."

"3 to 1, Melissa. You're outnumbered," Amanda remarked. "I'll give her the jacket when she's ready for it."

* * *

"Aw, curses!" Isabella called out.

"What is it, Isabella?" Amanda asked.

"One of the diamonds in my bow just fell into my macaroni and cheese!"

"Don't you dare eat it! Get that diamond out of there and clean it off in one of the fountains!" Lydia warned.

"Thanks! Back in a splash!" Isabella said to her fellow Pink Ladies as she went to clean off the stray diamond from her bow.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the football field...

"Hey Milo, want a piece of salami?" Phineas asked.

"You kidding, Phin? If I eat that, I'll smell like you, bro!"

Milo's remark caused his fellow T-Birds to laugh as one of the football players - Coltrane Danforth - ran their way.

"Hey, guys...guys, look!" Bradley called out.

"We have a bogey at 3:00!" Zack chimed in as Coltrane stepped right into his helmet.

"HA! You really put your foot into it this time, Danforth!" Phineas taunted. "Try hopscotch, you HOT DOG!"

"What a load of balderdash that Coltrane Danforth is!" Zack added in.

"Gumdrops, man! Gumdrops! That was a thing of beauty, guys!" Jeremy cheered as they all made their way to Bradley's side. "Guys, I wanna hear about what Bradley did at the beach!"

"Yeah, tell us about that girl!" Zack added in.

"It was nothin', really..." Bradley said with a blush.

* * *

Little did the T-Birds know, the Pink Ladies were having the same convo just across the way.

"What did you do over the summer, Lydia?" Amanda asked.

"Spent my summer at the beach - met a sweet and charming boy there..." Lydia swooned.

"Hauled yourself all the way to the beach for some guy?" Melissa retorted.

"It was a special guy..."

"No such thing, sister..."

"It was really romantic!"

* * *

Back with the T-Birds...

"Come on, guys! You don't wanna hear all the details, do you?" Bradley remarked. This only got his friends even more interested. Finally, Bradley caved. "FINE! I'll tell you!

* * *

(Key: **Bold - Bradley**; _Italics - Lydia_; _**Bold Italics - Both**_; Underline - T-Birds/Pink Ladies)

* * *

**Summer lovin'**

**had me a blast!**

_Summer lovin'_

_happened so fast!_

**Met a girl**

**crazy for me!**

_Met a boy_

_cute as can be!_

**_Summer Days_**

**_drifting away_**

**_to, uh-oh, those summer nights!_**

Uh well-a 

Uh well-a

Huh!

Tell me more, Tell me more!

Did you get very far?

Tell me more, Tell me more!

Like, does he have a car?

**She swam by me,**

**she got a cramp**

_He ran by me,_

_got my suit damp_

**Saved her life,**

**she nearly drowned!**

_He showed off,_

_splashing around!_

_**Summer sun,**_

_**something's begun**_

_**but, uh-oh, those summer nights!**_

Uh well-a

Uh well-a

Huh!

Tell me more, Tell me more!

Was it love at first sight?

Tell me more, Tell me more!

Did she give you a fright? 

**Took her bowling**

**in the arcade**

_We went strolling,_

_drank lemonade_

**We made out**

**under the dock**

_We stayed out_

_'til 10 o'clock!_

_**Summer fling,**_

_**don't mean a thing!**_

_**But, uh-oh, those summer nights!**_

Tell me more, Tell me more!

Bro, you don't gotta brag!

Tell me more, Tell me more!

'Cause he sounds like a drag! 

_He got friendly,_

_holding my hand_

**Well she got friendly**

**down in the sand**

_He was sweet,_

_just turned eighteen!_

**She was sweet,**

**so peachy keen!**

_**Summer heat,**_

_**boy and girl meet**_

_**but, uh-oh, those summer nights!**_

Tell me more, Tell me more!

How much dough did he spend?

Tell me more, Tell me more!

Could she get me a friend?

_It turned colder, that's where it ends_

**So I told her we'd still be friends**

_Then we made...our true love vow_

**Wonder what...she's doing now...**

_**Summer dreams...**_

_**ripped at the seams...**_

_**but, oh, those summer...NIIIIGHTS!**_

* * *

"He sounds real nice!" Candace said to Lydia.

"True love and he didn't lay a hand on you? Sounds like a dork, if you ask me," Melissa scoffed.

"Well, no one asked you, Melissa," Isabella retorted.

"He wasn't a dork! He was quite the gentleman!" Lydia responded.

"Hey, uh...what was his name?" Amanda asked Lydia.

"Bradley...Bradley Nicholson."

Hearing that name and 'gentleman' in the same sentence caused all the Pink Ladies (sans Amanda) to laugh.

"Well, I think he sounds peachy keen and maybe if you believe in miracles, Prince Charming will show up again someday...somewhere unexpected," Melissa remarked sarcastically as she, Candace and Isabella walked off. "Come on, girls."

"You really think so, Amanda?" Lydia asked.

"Sure..." Amanda responded, unsure. "Uh, Lydia...I think we better get to class..."

* * *

**Note: I had to clean up the lyrics to 'Summer Nights' to try and keep a T rating...difficult task to clean up a song while keeping its flow, but I did it! Next up: Bradley is outed as a fake! STAY TUNED, FELLOW GREASERS!**


End file.
